Two methods for image alignment have now been implemented. One is of use in aligning cardiac MRI images for PET attenuation (and hence emission) images. It is based on using lung outlines in each modality. It is able to align rotationally, and in plane translationally, but is unable to account for Z axis misalignment. This method has now been published in the Computers in Cardiology (1990). The second method permits alignment between two consecutive PET studies, performed at different times. It uses the full 3-D set of data from the attenuation scans. Preliminary tests have shown the method to be unexpectedly good for both in plane misalignments and Z axis misalignments. Preliminary results will be presented at the 1991 Computers inn Cardiology meeting. Further patient studies are required before the method can be submitted as a full paper to a journal.